Strawberry Uke Neko Seme
by Menacing Terror
Summary: Loving the same sex was an Issue for the famous Amu Hinamori. Actually let me rephrase that, he's considered an outcast in his past school years. Though, he stayed strong, then he moved schools. Will apprehension grasp Amu in his new school, or will he finally find someone he could trust and love? AU. Yaoi


**New story. Shocked much? I may just put the rest of my stories on Hiatus. I'm sorry for the inconsiderate rights of updating. **

**But let's rejoice! Amuto-ness is coming your way. Tadamu fans, stfu, and go away ;3!**

* * *

**Warnings and Disclaimer**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Peach pit does not have sincerity of giving me Shugo Chara! So sorry for the inconvenience.

**Warnings:** Living in Amu's POV, Small Yaoi (so no sex -.-), Boy x Boy, less depth.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Strawberry Insights**

* * *

Life is something I consider a big fat bitch. Considering that everybody hates me because I love the same sex, I deprive of there existence. I'm addicted to a cock inside of me, and yet I can't get, since everybody in my school is 'Straight' which also means, they are boring bastards that only wants a 'Vagina', which I find gross.

But luckily there is a light in my life, that wavers in the darkness immediately, shining my path ahead. The light was my parents, they have always supported me, no matter how wrong it gets.

Ever since the interrogation with my sister and myself, they've never been happier.

Yet bad things is always an obstacle in every path you take. In my case, it's inside out bullying, which will also occur on the internet. It was always a problem for me ever since I came clean, teasing and 'non' plural remarks were always made.

Though moving schools was probably the topic of my day, ever since my mother brung it up. So today, I'm going to this dormitory high school named: Seiyo High, there motto is: _'Where your career goal begins to bring itself towards you' _Seems legit enough.

Yet, I wonder if my life will become any different from the rest of my school years, Will anything change? Will people start accepting me for who I am. Will-

And my last thoughtful question was well, interrupted, by my dads whine.

"Whyy Midori! Why does my lovely Amu have to move schools, he'll be fine in the other school!" My dad would automatically run to the bathroom, but not when he's driving. Thank Kami..

"Recent studies is oddly acceptable in this school, and I want Amu to start fresh! Why would you think that I talked to the counselor of this school for, honey?" My mother said, now looking towards the backside of her. "Amu, would you promise to at least make friends here?" My mother asked me, with a smile plastered on her face. Wait, did she just change the subject? Confused as always.

"Yes.. Mother..." I whispered, I was never outgoing. Never.

"See Tsumugu, you always need your own sons opinion." My mother said, sounding proud. Which always made me laugh.

"Ami wants ice cream!" Ami outbreak, breaking the silence. "Mommy, Ami wants ice cream!" Ami demanded, I giggled slightly. Ms. Commando in action.

"Yes miss!" Mom said, before saluting.

I suddenly just laughed, come on. Who wouldn't want a weird family like mine?

* * *

It seemed time flew by, because we are parking. Damn it all, I was a nervous wreck. I looked at my surroundings before exiting the car. My long, pink hair flew with the wind.

I sometimes disliked my hair, considering it shows my pride, and it'll give off in the crowd-

Wait, off topic here. God damn it.

"Amu! You forgot your schedule!" My mother called out, thank god she has a better memory span than me. Sad isn't it?

"Thanks mom.." I whispered, before she placed a small kiss on my cheek. "Bye.." I whispered.. knowing them, they didn't hear me. I sighed slightly, before looking at my schedule.

My mom wrote: I'm going to drop your stuff off after school is over. Carry on"

I rolled my eyes at this, but yet smiling.

Schedule reads out:

K-102 History

D-90 Geometry

E-30 Choir

E-20 Language arts

C-2 Honors Psychology Science

Y-30 Adv.

R-100 P.E

Dorm: F-37

I'm disappointed God damn it.. Well, this'll be one heck of a year. Well, better head off to my dorm

* * *

"Oh my god, he's soo cute!" I heard a girl whisper to her friend. I know in the corner of my eye, they were looking at me. While I... Sighed.

"I know right!" Her friend whispered back. They know I'm right here right? Ugh, girls!

"Hey.. Do y-you know where... F building is?.." I asked to the girls who were whispering about me. I swear I heard they 'Kyaa'd' Weird..

"Y-Yes! It's near E building, just walk to the center of the school, and just take a left!" The girl quickly explained, before running off that is why.. Weird once again.

All I heard was 'Center of the school', and 'Take a left.' I sighed, troublesome.. I then took my leave, on search for the center of the school

* * *

I let a lackadaisical sigh, I was just walking about the school. Contemplating my surroundings, peeking in classes, looking to the left and right. I was going everywhere, until.. I found the center of the school... Now what? Fuck my memory span..

"Are you lost?" A cheery yet, lively voice called out.

I nodded, looking towards the figure materializing.

"Hee~ So what are you looking for?" He was a boy, how shocking?

"M-my.. Locker.. F-building.." I was nervous around him, why is that. Was it because.. this boy is cute... In every single way.

"Oh F-building, just take a left; but luckily I am going there! So let's go!" He proceeded onwards after he said the words.. That came out of his mouth..

"So what classes are you taking?" The boy said, glancing to my hair. "So soft!" He said petting it.. I felt heat rising towards my cheeks. I've never felt this way, how come now?

"Sorry, I'm a little off topic. But your hair is pink, were you born with it?" The boy asked me, with his cute head cocking to the left.

"I-I don't..know.." I said, before looking down. My bangs covering my face.

"You don't have to keep your bangs in your face! Just keep it out of those beautiful eyes of yours!" He said, before he brushed my hair out of my, what he calls 'beautiful' eyes. But yet, he left that question hanging, and how did I remember that?

"...ok F-building HERE WE ARE!" The boy called out, while I blushed in embarrassment. Why did he have to yell that?

"Blake! Get your butt here!" The boy said, waving to a.. Hot guy...

His lean, yet muscular body, with his toned tan skin, his amazing mesmerizing blue eyes, and his long hair with purple highlights..

(Sounds like Ikuto doesn't it? Nope, the purple and long black hair was a giveaway.)

"OH yeah! I forgot to introduce myself, god I'm forgetful .. My name is Damian, you don't want to know my last name. Pronouncing it will be a problem." The cute boy said, before 'Damian' turned to 'Blake'. "And this is my boyfriend, Blake Shiro" Damian said, looking towards me. I swear I saw Blake blush.

"M-my name is... Amu.. H-Hinamori.." I quietly whispered it. I was quite shocked for seeing a gay couple, now I know that I'm not alone..

"Nice to meet you.." Damian said, with a smile. That made me blush, an undiscovered red.

"Babe..we should get to class.. The bell is going to ring any minute.." Blake said, before dragging Damian, who was struggling out of his grip.

"Nuu! I don't want to, I'll be late all I care. Blake let me go, NUUU! Amu help me!" Damian called out, making bystanders watch the scene. I was slightly embarrassed, but yet so happy for having a friend for the first time.

I heard a sexy voice chuckle, making a chill run down my spine. It was so seductive.

"They're always at it. Anyways, I see you settled in quite well.." The same voice said, until I looked behind me seeing a perfect living sculpture. WHAT IS UP WITH THIS SCHOOL?! Wait, why am I being out of character.. Anyways..

"Y-yeah.. T-thanks.." I whispered, before examining the guy.

He's the same as Blake, but his muscles are more tense, and his hair is blue, and I think his eyes are more azure than Blake's.

"The names Ikuto Tsukiyomi." The guy names Ikuto stated.

"A-Amu Hina-Hinamori.." I looked to the left, I'm stuttering a lot lately..

"Nice to meet you. Amu. Will you mind me to escort you to your first class?" Ikuto asked, making me blush. I nodded, did I forget to do something? I then shrugged it off, it probably useless to do so anyways.

Question is: Was he gay? I mean, he's acting like a total gentleman to me.. And I'm a guy..

But I nodded slightly, don't want to leave him hanging do I?

* * *

So we began to walk, slightly awkward, since both of us didn't talk.

We were on the search for T-building, how awesome is that? Just kidding, though I looked at Ikuto, and he gave me a smirk. What the hell?

"Amu~ Why is your hair pink~" His mood just turned from gentleman, to a pervert. "Why is your body so slender.. Are you gay?" Ikuto asked me. I knew that'll eventually happen during this process.. So I nodded. "It's cool, you don't need to feel tense.." Ikuto said, petting my hair like a dog, though he Looks like a cat person...

"A-are you?..." I asked..

"I.. Don't know.." Ikuto said, looking away. "I dated TONS of girl, yet they bore the hell out of me.. I've never tried it with a guy." Ikuto smirk grew, he looked at me. "I don't mind trying it with you~" He's totally teasing me right now. I blushed.

"Pervert.." I whispered, as low as possible..

"What? Amu I couldn't hear you.." Ikuto said, leaning closer to me, I blushed even more red. Persimmon to be exact. "Uke-chan~**(1)**" He cooed, his genuine smirk still plastered on his perfec- fuck I'm obsessed with this guy..

"PERVERT!" I shouted, luckily no one was in sight..

"Who am I to talk, when you were obsessing over my face?" How in tarnations can he read my mind?

"...S-shut up.." I whispered, my blush growing more deeper. Before I took my leave.

"Aww Ja Ne **(2)** Amu-Koii~"**(3)** Whats with the honorific? I shrugged it off, but I blushed slightly, what was this? Why the hell am I feeling like this? Then I heard the bell ring through my ears. Better get to class..

* * *

I then found my class luckily in the neck of time, closing the door after I made my entrance, and then I saw Damian. Thank god he's in my class, and so is... Oh shit... What the hell is he doing.. Here?!

"Hey Amu.. What's up?"

* * *

**K, so END OF THIS CHAPTER! I put some Amuto Fluff moments, easing up the mood. **

**I just didn't want to write more, my hand started to throb so sorry for the cliff hanger. **

**And I am well aware that Amu is OOC and so in some parts Ikuto is. But it's an AU people, so please don't Complain. **

**But I simply found a joy to that~ MUAHAHAHAHAHAA ;Insert Evil Music;**

**Anyways~**

* * *

K, soo yeah

1: Uke means bottom, particular to sex, of course girls you're always bottom unless.. Yeah~

2: Ja Ne, a shortened meaning 'See you later'.

3: -Koi, is an honorific used from couples, that literally loves each other, and I mean mushy mushy. SEX IS HAPPENIN PEOPLE!

* * *

Anyways, Thanks for reading my story and remember to R&R!

Love ya'll

-Menacing Terror, and Insanity Corns 3


End file.
